Concrete Angel
by Keirran
Summary: Rain's POV while she's trying to leave after Allenby shows up.


Hai Hai!! Authoress Kei here! I wrote this after a really bad day, Very angsty, made myself cry (yeah yeah, I know..) Tell me what ya think, you don't have to, I tried to make them in character, not so sure how good of a job I did. Might be a spoiler or so, not sure.

*Blah*- Lyrics, Also usually centered

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't Own G Gundam, Martina MgBride, Concrete Angel or anything Important like that, But I did put them all together to make a nice 'lil fic.

~End Authoress Note~

  


Rain's soul poured from her body as her small form, wracked with tears shuddered under the weight that he had put upon her. She loved him, and he could not see that, or he could not return it. She thought back to Seitt, the man whom she dated in college, Before her father called her home, Briefly recalling those times.

  
  


*She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back*

  


Seitt was a wonderful man, thoughtful and caring, many dates and kisses shared between them, he was never so complicated as Domon. Domon had every right, raised by Master Asia, after his mother died. And his father cryogenicly frozen after the release of Kyoji and the Devil Gundam.

*Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace*

Her father had called her home on that faithful day. She had not wanted to leave Seitt, but her father's summons were stronger. Learning of Domon's return, her childhood friend, was a wonderful thing, and the beginning of painful times. The Gundam Fights, Fighting so that neo-japan could rule all of the space colonies.

  
  


*The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask*

I'm only the team. The team of Neo-japan's Fighter Domon Kasshu. He's strong yes, undefeatable? No, not without help. He needs me, but not the same way I need him. He's been taught to show his feelings through actions, not words. His cations, usually fatal. Burning Finger, the special attack of Shingin Gundam, and the attack of the King Of Hearts. He hides behind his strength, fearing all those let in would tear him apart. 

  
  


*Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born*

  
  


He is the King Of Hearts, He rules mine, Yet Allenby has his. She hardly knows him, yet she has him, clearly, he ignores me now. I am his team, only there to service his gundam now, and even she has helped in that respect. I sometimes wonder how it would have been had I not returned to father, Domon would have had a different team, and I had Seitt. 

  
  


*Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone*

His emotions rule his body, he keeps them trapped, unable to voice them, and they take over, controling his body from deep within, His actions show this. Life has treated him hard, and I cannot remove blame from my family either. My father was the cause to most of his problems, and I feel I must compensate. I take his angers, his depression, his silence- Domon's way of communicating without words. All in stride, so he can concentrate on the fights.

  
  


*In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings*

I remember a time, we were all together, as children. Kyoji, Domon and Myself. Even then I could not think about being removed from his presence, and now it's worse, because I removed myself. Of course, all in due time, I would have been pushed out by -her- But my memories hold true, those times Domon and I were close, those in the Guyanna Highlands, when I helped transfer the battle information to Burning Gundam from Shining Gundam. We were close, and he has forgotten. 

  
  


*And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel*

  
  


I would relive that moment, a million times over, I saw all those things that he lived for, and I was there. I'm not now however. Allenby has that sopt, she's so like him, but I can't help it- I love him.

*Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights*

I'm always there for him, He rarely replies. Only when there's danger, he's always leaving me behind, or running away, from me. He would go ahead to most of the cities, leaving me to move myself, I was the technical, he was the fighter.

*A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late*

  
  


They'll find my letter, and I'll be gone, Domon won't notice, nor will he care, as much as I wish he had cared, he won't. I'll be gone, out of Neo Hong Kong, Hoi and Min will be able to cope.

*Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone*

Tears flow freely now, as my wish to hear him say my name in that tone of voice, so full, his smile even. But it's not for me, His voice, a farce, most likely because of pain, or loss of blood. I love him, but He loves her. I pray he's happy, for his sake, he's had a hard life. 

*In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings*

I sometimes wonder, what I thought would happen after the gundam fight. Did I really think that he would pledge his life to staying by me? Boy was I a fool, But I feel I am abandoning him, even though he doesn't need me. The only time he does, is when Burning Gundam needs repairs. 

*And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel*

I remember those times, those select few when he proved he had the ability to care. He cares about her now, She's his, He belongs to her, and I belong... somewhere far away, yet so close to feel the pain inflicted.

  
  


*A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face*

If he only knew, I could have told him, but by now he would only see it as a joke. I'll be gone by morning, and the memories long after. They'll never heal, But I can give my heart time to mend. Maybe he'll remember me some time, Remember who I was, or what I did for him, Because I cared.

  
  


*A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot*

  
  


I'm no one now. Rain Mikamura. An ex-member of the neo-japan crew, Chibodee would let me stay with them, He'd always been there, and George, Sai-saichi too. My only regret is that he already defeated Chibodee, or I would have been cheering on the American Man's behalf. Chibodee had emotion, something Domon would need to learn, or mayhaps not, Maybe Allenby only wanted him for what he was, he was mine.

  
  


*Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone*

I'll be here for Domon, in team spirit only, when he asks me for help, I'll aid. That's all he'll get, What was of my soul, my heart died when I saw the way he cared for -her- Allenby had not even been around him for the past Eleven months, and already she was more than I was, or ever could be.

  
  


*In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings*

  


My soul still burns, and I'll hold those tomes he cared, or at least made me feel like he did, he might have at one point, but that is so long gone now.

  
  


*And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel*

  


My heart burns, I cast a look aside, I can lie to myself, but I'll always love him. He's got that special place there. I can lie to my head, But I can't lie to my heart..

  
  



End file.
